


Shave It Off

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australia 2019, Bahrain 2019, Baku 2019, China 2019, First Kiss, Jealous Kimi, M/M, Seb and the offending moustache, Smug Valtteri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Kimi really wants Seb to shave his moustache off, it's a shame that Seb quite likes it.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Shave It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is a little Seb/Kimi story because I used to be obsessed with this pairing and I've not really written a long story about these two in a while. This is a story is centred on the beginning of the 2019 season where Seb had a moustache. In this story, Kimi really likes Seb but he doesn't like the moustache so he tries to convince the German to shave it off but Seb isn't going to do that anytime soon. I hope you all enjoy and please leave comments!

When Kimi first saw Seb in Australia, he couldn’t help but admire him as he nearly always did every time he saw the German driver. They had seen each other at pre season testing in Barcelona the previous month but it felt like an age to Kimi. This year, Kimi would be driving for Alpha Romeo and Charles Leclerc would be Seb’s teammate. When Kimi decided to go to Alpha Romeo, there was a part of him that was devastated to not be teammates with Seb anymore but he was desperate to get out of Ferrari. He also knew that Charles needed experience in a top team as he was young so the swap worked in everyone’s favour. At the end of the day, Kimi wasn’t leaving F1, he would still be racing, just not in the same team as Seb.

Kimi couldn’t believe it when he turned up to the track on Saturday for final practice and qualifying and spotted Seb with a moustache. It was horrific. Kimi didn’t mind the German having a bit of stubble but he hadn’t shaved off the moustache, he couldn’t believe it. He wondered what he saw in his friend as he sighed. It wasn’t until the driver’s met up ahead of the drivers parade on Sunday before the race that Kimi finally got to speak to Seb about his moustache.

“What the hell is that on your face?” Demanded Kimi.

Seb frowned then smirked.

“Well hello to you too, Kimi. Do you not like it?” 

He ran his fingers over his moustache for a minute and Kimi narrowed his eyes.

“You need to shave it off?” Insisted Kimi.

Seb’s eyes widened.

“Why?”

“It looks fucking awful.” Grumbled Kimi.

Seb just stared at the Finn then laughed.

“You know what, I think I’ll keep it.” 

He then winked at the older driver then walked off, leaving Kimi on his own, dumbfounded.

Unfortunately for Kimi, Seb kept his moustache for a while and at every opportunity, Kimi tried to insist that Seb needed to get rid of it.

“I don’t understand why you can’t be like every other guy and either just be clean shaven or have a bit of stubble.” Kimi nearly whined.

Seb laughed as he raised a hand to wave to the fans who were sitting in the grand stand as the truck drove them around the circuit ahead of their night race in Bahrain.

“I’m going for a new look.” Said Seb, happily.

Kimi just scowled and let Seb change the subject.

Bahrain wasn’t actually a good race for Seb. He had spun whilst battling against Lewis and he lost his front wing as well as a potential podium as he finished 5th. Kimi wanted to joke that it was the moustache that was bringing him bad luck but he kept quiet.

Kimi just rolled his eyes when he arrived in the paddock at Shanghai and found that Seb still had his moustache. 

“Why can’t you just shave it off?” Kimi nearly whined.

Kimi found himself standing next to Seb ahead of the driver’s parade. Seb narrowed his eyes at the Finn.

“Why is it so important that I shave it off?” He asked, curiously.

Kimi just shook his head and sighed.

“Doesn’t matter.” He muttered.

He wasn’t aware that Seb was still looking at him, wondering what was going on because everytime they talked, Kimi always mentioned his moustache. 

It came to Kimi’s attention after the Chinese Grand Prix that Seb had finally gotten rid of his moustache. He had been on Instagram, casually scrolling through pictures which he didn’t usually do but he was glad he did. There was a picture of Charles, Mattia and Seb in Maranello and Kimi could see that Seb was clean shaven. Kimi kept his fingers crossed that Seb wouldn’t have a moustache when they got to Baku. 

Kimi was very happy to find that Seb had a bit of stubble when he spotted him in the paddock and not just a moustache. He could deal with that. He just couldn’t deal with the moustache. 

He couldn’t help but admire the German as he stood across from him during the drivers parade. Jealousy was building in his stomach as he watched Valtteri interact with Seb. He knew that his fellow Finn got along well with him but there was a part of him that was wondering whether Valtteri was trying to annoy him on purpose. In the end, he did his best to avoid the pointed looks that Valtteri was aiming in his direction and focus on the conversation. It wouldn’t be the first time he would smirk at Kimi or give him a look, it was like Valtteri knew that Kimi liked Seb. The Finn couldn’t think about Seb forever but right now in his presence, he couldn’t help it. When the drivers parade was over, Kimi headed back to the Alpha Romeo motorhome to prepare for the race. 

Kimi decided he couldn’t take it anymore and once the race was over and after the post race debrief was over and done with, he headed to the Ferrari motorhome. Seb has achieved 3rd during the race in comparison to Kimi’s measly one point. Kimi knew that this race was better for Seb than last year as he had lost out after achieving pole and he didn’t get onto the podium. Hopefully, things would be better for the German this year. 

The Finn managed to make his way through the motorhome as he tried to find Seb. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this in case the media caught him but he couldn’t stay away from Seb any longer. It was a good thing that the motorhome was practically empty as everyone was packing up as he tried to find Seb. He caught sight of the German in his driver’s room as the door was open but unfortunately he spotted Antti as well. His eyes widened when Antti looked up and made eye contact with him. He watched on as Antti said something to Seb, he couldn’t hear what he was saying but it wasn’t long before Antti left the room and headed towards him. The younger man smiled at him as Kimi swallowed nervously. He said nothing as Antti patted him on the arm then walked off. Kimi knew this was now or never as he made his way inside Seb’s room without saying anything. He shut the door behind him and headed towards Seb. Before the German could speak, Kimi stepped closer to him and slammed him against the wall gently. 

“What’s going on?” Stuttered Seb.

Kimi smirked as he finally managed to make Seb speechless.

“You’re such a little shit.” He murmured.

Seb didn’t have time to argue with him as Kimi closed the gap between them and kissed him. It took him a minute to realise what was going on before he closed his eyes and kissed the Finn as warm arms wrapped around him. When they pulled apart for air, Seb smiled at the older driver.

“What did I do to deserve that?” He asked, happily.

“Your damn moustache.” Replied Kimi, impatiently.

Seb laughed and Kimi narrowed his eyes.

“I thought you liked my moustache.” Teased Seb.

“Don’t start.” Mumbled Kimi.

He leaned in again and kissed Seb slowly. He cupped Seb’s cheek and ran his thumb over the stubbled hair, the hair that had caused all of this to happen. 

As Kimi continued to kiss Seb, he could only hope that Seb wouldn’t go about with just a moustache anymore. Then again, if Kimi was going to slam Seb up against a wall and kiss him, the German might find that as an excuse to keep the moustache.


End file.
